1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a yarn. Particularly, the present invention relates to a ultra-soft yarn with a low twist multiplier to form a fluffy structure providing ultra-soft touch, and a fabric made of the yarn
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared to classical, spun cotton yarns and mixed yarns in which the core yarn is made of polyester and the effect yarn is made of cotton, synthetic yarns, especially the widely used polyester yarns can be advantageously made as continuous yarn with hardly any impurities and display a significantly increased strength. Synthetic yarns have however the drawback that they are less fluffy and thus exhibit a more wire-like character and are substantially harder in handle than cotton yarns or mixed yarns. Accordingly, various defects will be caused during actual application of the synthetic yarns.
As for mixed yarns disclosed in the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,873 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,750, when at least two filamentary yarns differing in extensibility under stress are doubled, fed to a feed roller and twisted by a false twist element, the filamentary yarn having a lower extensibility occupies a core portion because of its reduced tendency to elongate, while the filamentary yarn having a higher extensibility is twisted to wrap the core portion helically because it is readily elongated. When this twisted state is thermally set and untwisting is thereafter effected, there is obtained a textured composite yarn having two layers, which yarn comprises a core portion mainly composed of the filamentary yarn having a lower extensibility and a wrapping portion composed of the filamentary yarn having a higher extensibility and helically wrapping the core portion in the twisted state.
Such finished yarn is ordinarily manufactured at a processing speed lower than 100 m/min. However, to obtain a finished yarn of this type for use in making high quality woven or knitted fabrics, the yarn must be carefully prepared at a processing speed as low as 60 m/min or less. However, production as such a low speed tends to be very inefficient, thus disadvantageously causing the resultant product to be commercially unprofitable.
In addition, the above-mentioned finished yarn is hardly dyed during manufacture process due to the different extensibility. Therefore, dying problem is also a serious drawback resulting in a lot of profit loss.